Consequences of a Broken Heart
by Morbid Desires
Summary: Morticia was originally thought to marry Alec. But then he disappeared for two years while he got used to being a vampire and controlling his blood lust. In his absence, Morticia found Gomez. Jane was... unhappy that Morticia walked away from her brother and now Alec is scrambling to find a way to save the young couple. Rated M for suicide.
1. Prelude to Heartache

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or ideas that can be traced to Stephanie Meyers, Chas Addams or Paramount. The plot is mine.**

**A/N: Just a little something I thought of one day that turned into a big something. I hope you enjoy!**

Alec wasn't always an awful person… or vampire or whatever you wanted to call him, he had a heart once. Cared once. He maybe even loved once. But that was a long time ago. Before Jane… for all she was his sister and he loved her, he also hated her. For what she almost did. It was when he was still a young vampire, only about two years old…

"Morticia, please! Join me, we can be together forever," he begged her. She was the only woman besides his sister that he had ever loved. He had never loved Jane like he loved Morticia, for one that would be incest, which was strictly forbidden. But she made him feel like nobody ever had before. She made him feel needed, wanted… loved. But he could see in her eyes that she did not love him, not like that. He knew her answer before it left her lips.

"Alec, you know I love you, but not in the way you love me…" her sentence trailed off as she took a deep breath, "I love you like a brother. Nothing more, I am truly sorry." And he heard the sincerity dripping from her words. That made them no easier to accept. Reality still hurt.

"And if the truth were to really be told, I am in love with another," she added on. Her eyes were downcast, she felt guilty. Why was this exquisite creature sorry for being in love?

"With whom, if I may ask?" he replied, instead of saying what was on his mind.

"Gomez Addams… we're engaged to be married in a month, actually," she said, again looking at the ground.

"Why that loon?! He's a freak, Morticia! You deserve much better!" Alec couldn't help himself; he regretted the words the moment they flew out of his ungrateful mouth. Morticia was not one to wear her heart on her sleeve but tears began to well up in her eyes from his rejection, he was one of the few people who had influence on her and he was breaking her heart. He didn't know that it was already broken from being split between two men and that she loved Gomez more than him but leaving him behind hurt none the less.

"Gomez is a wonderful man! He's smart and funny and, oh, Alec! He makes me feel so alive! He doesn't criticize what I wear or how I think, his mother is absolutely wonderful and the world just makes so much more sense when I'm with him. The fact that I've been a bastard child my entire life doesn't matter to them. They love me for who I am, the way I am. Alec, I am in love with this man and if you can't accept that then you are less than the man I thought you were." Morticia stood there, panting before him. He knew she was telling the truth and that every last bit of what she said was how she felt. He finally admitted that she belonged to someone else; he had given her up for immortality and his twin sister.

"I can accept that," he said, though it broke him to say it, "I hope you and your fiancé live happily together. I sincerely hope your new life is prosperous in many ways… You go with my blessing." The hug was unexpected. But it felt good anyway. When she let him go she danced off, back to her waiting carriage and probably off to Gomez Addams.

Alec never talked to Morticia again but he kept a close eye on her and helped her when she was in trouble. The only time she truly needed his help was when Jane took matters into her own hands. Morticia and Gomez were on their honeymoon. Gomez had an errand to run; he was away from the room where the couple was staying for only a half hour while Morticia took a bath. Jane left a forged suicide note on the bedside table and then went to find Gomez. She bit him, not far down the hallway from his door. When Morticia found the note she was so distressed she took her own life.

**A/N: Please review!**


	2. Fatally Broken

Morticia understood now that she would never be with her Gomez, he was gone! Lost! No longer breathing, cold, dead! There was no more point to her life, she may as well just end it all now. It would be so much easier. She went over to her nightstand beside the large bed they had shared only once. A sob escaped her already raw throat as she thought of the bed back at their beautiful mansion – the one that they would never have the privilege to share… What a way to end a honeymoon!

She slowly pulled out the drawer and removed the elegant, jeweled knife he had given her as a wedding present. She lifted it above her head one last time to admire the way the moonlight glanced off of the hilt, Oh, how it was beautiful! But it reminded her of her dead husband and this time the cry brought her to her knees. How could she be expected to live without him? She could not! She would not!

Deliberately Morticia slid the sheath from the blade, revealing the engravings along the side. _'Me duele por el roce de tus labios, querida,' (I ache for the touch of your lips, dear)_ on one side and, _'Pero mucho mas por el tacto de su latigo, querida,' (But much more for the touch of your whips, dear)_ on the other. Morticia cringed when she thought about how much Gomez preferred speaking in the tongue of his heritage. The memory that leapt most immediately to her mind was when he was consumed by his passion for her.

Gradually the knife moved away from her, inch by inch. The tip, sharp enough to slice a hair, flinted in the light cast by the full moon streaming through the window. Once the acuminate point was at her arm's length and could go no further she plunged the dagger deep within her beating heart. How the ungrateful organ was functioning so efficiently without Gomez's, she had no idea. The pain was more intense than she had expected it to be and let out a small gasp, involuntarily of course.

Sloth-like, she slunk to the floor, her abdomen no longer able to hold her up. She somehow managed to roll over so she was lying on her back – every breath was excruciating! It would have been bliss, had it been inflicted by her Gomez… Morticia's eyes began to slide closed. She didn't even attempt to stop them, why should she? All she wanted was for this ache in her chest to go away, and she was so tired! Who was she to deny her body rest?

An annoying crashing noise convinced her to try to cover up the blood; she didn't want to be saved. Somebody was speaking; Morticia's heart beat painfully hard in response even though she couldn't comprehend what was going on around her. Somebody ripped the knife from her chest and put pressure over the wound. It was hopeless now, though, she had lost too much blood.

She felt something slide under her head and lift it up, she tried to scream at them to let her die but she couldn't seem to make her vocal chords work. All that came out was a muffled, "Mffff…" The effort made her head feel like it was going to explode! She finally resigned to just let them do what they would, she would be dead soon anyway and none of this would matter to her then…

**A/N: please review! (as always ;p)**


	3. Tirade of a Succubus

He was on his way back from delivering a message to his mother saying they would be staying longer than they planned when he met her. She was pretty, he would give her that, but he had eyes only for Morticia. When she spoke, her voice made his skin crawl in a way that he found most displeasing.

"You must be the new groom, congratulations," she said with a slight smirk. Why would she be smirking? He had never met her before… perhaps she knew Morticia?

"I am a very lucky man… I'd like it if I could get back to my bride now, if you don't mind," Gomez replied, forcing his way past her in the hall.

"I doesn't bother me a bit… but I don't think you'll make it…" before Gomez could turn around and ask what she meant her lips were at his throat. Not her lips, her teeth! She bit him! A grown woman bit him! That was when he felt the burn; it started at his heart and progressed through his entire being. It was a pain he had never felt before in his life and he hoped he would never have to live through this agony again. Nothing made any sense anymore; his mind was so consumed with pain.

"What have you done?" a man who looked vaguely familiar slapped the woman.

"I've given you what you deserve!" she yelled back, holding her cheek. Clearly she was angry at his response. "I figured you would be thanking me by now! He is out of the way and you can have the woman you so desire," her words were dripping with venom and betrayal.

"You have given me nothing! She is happy where she is, that is all I desire! I've never wanted anything more for her, even if her happiness doesn't include me!" the man spit back, just as annoyed as she.

"Well it's too late now… unless you can produce a miracle to save him and her! I think I heard the sheath of a blade a moment ago," she hissed and then stalked off. The man turned to Gomez who was writhing with pain on the floor right where he had fallen. The man saw the bite marks on his neck, "Oh, no, no, no…" then he did a strange thing. He placed his lips directly over the bite marks the woman had left. Gomez didn't know it then but the man was saving his life and soul. He was sucking the venom from his veins. Gomez could somehow feel the conflict the man was going through just as his vision started to blur. The man jumped away from him and landed several feet down the hallway. Gomez lay there panting for a short while, regaining his strength. He realized then it was a good thing he was an expert at regaining his strength quickly.

"We must move swiftly! Your wife is in danger," the man said to him. That was all the motivation he needed, nothing else made much sense but the fact that Morticia needed him was perfectly clear. He stumbled to his feet and began an unsteady path to his room, by the time he reached it he had regained full control over his legs and was running.

"Morticia!" Gomez burst into the room just in time to see his Morticia's eyes sliding closed. There was so much blood! Normally the sight of her blood would have excited them, but not now.

"No, no, no, no, no! Querida, look at me!" He couldn't seem to make his legs work and he just stood there staring at her. There was too much and it was everywhere! All over her and her hands and the knife… Oh, that knife, the very one he had given her not 48 hours before! Now the blade was buried deep within her chest and the hilt rested directly over her heart. The sight angered him and he strode over and tore the dagger from her breast. Staunching the flow of blood with his hand and then sliding his suit coat off and using that instead.

"Cara Mia… why? Why must you do this to me?" he cried. Nothing worked, she was bleeding too fast and she had already lost so much! They were both in a pool of red.

Gomez reached down and lifted her head; the midnight curls were soaked in her own vital fluids. "Mffff…" came from her lips normally a deep crimson, but now the color resembled the purple orchids he had sent her during their long courtship.

"Oh, Tish, where did I fail you…?" Gomez seemed incapable of any other thoughts. He was only roused from his mourning when he was roughly pushed aside, Morticia fell from his arms.

"Who are you and what do you think you're doing!" Gomez was spitting venom; he reached for the very dagger he had just yanked from his beautiful wife. Ready to strike at the man who had separated him from her when he realized who it was. Alec, an old friend of Morticia's… or at least he used to be. Gomez raised the knife again just as Alec raised Morticia's forearm to his lips.

"What are you doing? Get away from her!" Gomez shrieked, lunging toward the intruder. Alec deflected the knife with a flick of his wrist; the effort didn't even faze him. After a few more seconds, time Gomez spent frantically searching the room for something else he could use, Alec let her wrist fall. On the inside were two perfect crescents where Alec had bitten her.

The pale man, stood to his full height, six feet and seven inches, and looked down upon Gomez with pity in his gaze. "She will live, but you must never tell anyone what you saw here tonight," he said and then turned to leave. He seemed to remember something and then thought better of it and disappeared out the door.

"Unnnhuuhh…" Gomez spun around at the sound of Morticia's voice. The gaping hole in her breast was no longer there, nor was the two crescents that had accented her arm not minutes before. She slowly raised an arm to her forehead, Gomez rushed to her side.

**A/N: Reviews are welcome!**


	4. Savior or Satan?

**Disclaimer: everything I said in chapter 1... simply a little reminder to the world that I don't own any of the characters or anything that can be traced in some way to Stephanie Meyers, Summit Entertainment, Chas Addams or Paramount. The plot is mine, Thank You.**

Alec was surprised at the strength Gomez was exhibiting. He himself had not been able to move after he was Bitten and this man had lost blood when Alec sucked the venom from his veins. It was a good thing his saliva healed the wounds made by vampire teeth or Gomez would probably be dead now. Jane must have been right about the knife because Alec could smell Morticia's sweet blood.

"We must move quickly! Your wife is in danger!" he yelled at Gomez, who looked at him with bleary eyes. The man forced his way to his feet and then, unsteadily at first, made his way to the room he and Morticia were sharing. Alec was again surprised at this mortal's strength when he began running and hit the door with enough momentum to force it open.

Morticia's eyes were sliding closed. Gomez was yelling things but Alec couldn't hear them past the blood pounding in his ears. It was too late to save her mortal life... but perhaps not too late to save _her_.

Realizing what he had to do he strode forward and pushed Gomez aside roughly, knowing he would put up a fight and not move willingly. Alec reached for her wrist, Gomez was screaming at him now but the words still made no sense. The angry husband came at him with a knife that he easily deflected as he kissed Morticia's pale, cold skin. Softly he bit down, puncturing the delicate skin there. He was distressed by how little blood was coursing through her veins. He only took a few small sips of her candy sweet vital fluid.

He was so worried he wouldn't be able to stop drinking that he didn't even take the time to close the wound he had left. Oh, well, if it worked then the moon shaped marks wouldn't matter anyway. Turning to Gomez who was frantically looking around the room, probably for something he could use as an assault weapon, Alec said,

"She will live, but you must never tell anyone what you saw here tonight."

Alec felt pity, strangely enough, until he realized the pity was for him, not Gomez. He was sad that he had lost Morticia to this man, but he also knew that he would never have been able to love her like Gomez loved her. He turned to leave, looked back at Gomez to tell him how lucky he was, how good he had it, found that words failed him, and left.

He heard an inaudible sound come from Morticia's lips as he reached the end of the hall. Knowing that when she woke completely her thirst would be unbearable, he went to find a beggar, one who nobody would ever miss... anyone with enough influence to do anything about it, that is.

**A/N: Please review!**


	5. Immortal Agony

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or anything else that may be traced to Stephanie Meyers, Summit Entertainment, Chas Addams or Paramount. The plot and anything you don't recognize belongs to me.**

**A/N: I hope you enjoy! This is a long one, sorry it's taken me so long to put this whole story together... I didn't realize there was that much to it. Oh, well, c'est la vie.**

Morticia's heart beat painfully in her chest and the air rushing past her already raw throat was excruciating. The oxygen forced her lungs to expand in a way she found extremely tormenting and once they were full she voiced her opinion, "Unnnhuuhh…" Why did the sound come out so weak? Wasn't she supposed to be dead by now? She had been dead once, she had seen the light – it was bright and awful, yet beautiful all the same.

No matter how hard she tried she couldn't stop her lungs from inhaling the air, her organs began working again slowly; blood pumped throughout her limbs and her chest rose and fell. She could feel the skin where it had covered the hole in her bosom and she didn't understand. Her brain seemed slow and sluggish. Her tongue felt thick and fuzzy in her mouth and she wiggled it around just to make sure it was hers. Her head hurt more than it had before and the headache grew painfully fast. Then it started. The first of many, she didn't know what it was but it was pure agony! With every beat of her heart her entire being was aflame. It was like a million suns were speeding through her veins at the same time. She wanted to scream but her lungs and vocal chords wouldn't work together well enough to form any sort of syllable so she suffered in silence. She wanted to curl in on herself and try to somehow trap the pain physically to make it stop but she couldn't force her abdomen to roll her over so she remained on her back. Eventually the pain subsided. Morticia couldn't tell if it had been years, months, weeks, days or seconds since the pain had started; all her weak little brain could comprehend at that moment was that it had almost stopped. Everything was in her head now, her body merely ached.

Carefully Morticia lifted an arm to her forehead where the fire had died down to simply an irritating headache. What had happened? Why wasn't she dead? She was supposed to be dead. The woman sent her conscience throughout her body to see if any other hurt had been done, strangely her flesh felt perfectly intact. The only thing that was out of place was a dull ache located in her throat, but she chalked that up to her crying hard and long before killing herself.

Somebody was touching her head, holding it from the ground, gently, which she found highly irritating – if you're going to hold somebody's head aloof you might as well just get the job done. Morticia fought to blink her eyes open, they flickered for a short while until she got their movement under control; she blinked them open and thought she most certainly had to be dreaming.

Gomez was sitting there, beside her… holding her head gently, but when she opened her eyes she felt his fingers retract on her skull painfully causing the headache to disappear but not the pain in her throat. She felt her brow furrow in confusion, she distinctly remembered reading his note and seeing the missing knife from the drawer and hearing the scream that signaled his death… how was it he could be in front of her now and so... alive?

She tried again to force words past her sensitive throat, "Gomez…?" was all that would come out, but it was enough. His eyes lit up and that silly grin that she loved so much exploded across his features.

"Querida, I thought I had lost you! Don't ever do that to me again, do you understand?" He asked in between the kisses he was placing all over her face, starting with her eyes. Then he moved to her nose and her jaw and finally her lips, Oh! He tasted so delicious! She had been absolutely positive she would never have the pleasure of tasting his flesh again; she let out a moan that was lost in his mouth.

The thrill was a short lived one though because Morticia pulled back suddenly and screamed in utter agony. Her throat was on fire! It was no longer an irritable nuisance, it was a full on inferno! Gomez dropped her in shock and she writhed and convulsed on the floor, her nails leaving long gashes in the wood. She forced her eyes closed, hoping to wake up from this horrible dream. Morticia's fingers went from the floor to her throat where the pain was most intense. She gripped it with all of her might, the tips of her nails digging into her flesh and causing drops of blood to leak to the floor. Here Gomez intervened; he reached in and ripped her hands from her throat, holding them far away from her jugular. She fought him valiantly but she was still weak and he restrained her without too much effort.

"Let me go! It burns!" she screeched in his face, the rest didn't come out as distinguishable words by any means. In no language did they make sense, they were the wails of a dying animal. Gomez hadn't the slightest idea what to do, obviously his wife was in great pain and he was causing her even more pain; he could hardly bare to inflict this kind of agony upon her, yet he must. She was causing more injury to her body than he was at this moment and he feared if she continued on the path she was on, she would eventually kill herself again. Gomez couldn't live with that.

Alec burst back into the room then carrying a large bucket of red liquid, Gomez immediately associated the crimson fluid with blood. The taller man placed the container on the ground in front of his wife and she stopped struggling at once and stared down into the brimming pail. She looked into it for so long the liquid settled and she leaned over slightly, peering over the edge and taking in her reflection. Gomez looked at her for the first time since she had woken as well: her skin was paler than normal… which was quite a feat. She also seemed somehow more stunning than she had been previously, also quite an accomplishment; her eyes were the same icy blue and her lips were as red as ever, rivaling that of even the liquid in the bucket. The marks her nails had left in her skin were completely gone now, not a blemish was to be found on her face or arms or neck… later Gomez would discover other scars had vanished as well.

Cautiously Morticia leaned in towards the container and, placing her lips on the edge, began to drink the liquid. It appeared that once she started she couldn't seem to stop. She drank more furiously and lifted the pail up to get the last drops from the bottom, when it was gone she turned to Alec, "More. I want more," she said, the tone she used was one Gomez had never heard before. It was demanding and it crushed any hope of denying her. It was rather frightening, considering Gomez never got frightened and when he did it most certainly was never by his Cara Mia, this was something new. Granted today seemed to be a day of many new things happening.

"No," Alec said, just as firmly, "You must learn to control your thirst or it will consume you. You will destroy everything in your path, including Gomez and the child you carry with in your womb. I suggest you learn to control your desire for blood before he is born or you may not have him for long."

"How dare you deny me this?" Morticia was standing and directly in front of Alec before Gomez blinked, he never saw her leave the spot next to him nor did he see her stride across the room to the place where the man was standing.

"I will deny you anything I wish to withhold for you do not control me. Soon you will be as strong as I, more than likely stronger, but for now you are weak. You must learn to develop your strengths and contain your craving of blood. I cannot help you in this and if you cannot accomplish the task I will make sure you see the consequences of your actions," Alec took a threatening step towards her and she stepped back, hissing slightly. Alec did not want to hurt Morticia but there was no other way to protect her, Gomez and the child he had felt when he had Bit her.

Morticia continued to back up until her back was against the far wall away from him. Maybe someday she would be able to forgive Alec for his actions that night, but right now she saw only the embodiment of hatred when she looked upon him. Her vision seemed to blur and turn red. Her throat had stopped burning but she felt her pulse in her head. Her sight narrowed until she saw only Alec, he seemed to see this in her eyes and adjusted his footing so he was equally balanced. He was prepared for an attack, as he should be, for she was ready to charge.

Before Morticia could shift her weight forward, however, suddenly a new man was standing directly in her line of sight. The red subsided and her pulse slowed, she no longer heard it in her ears. She stared at him, thinking of the way she had acted in the past couple minutes she was surprised he presented himself before her so confidently. She looked into his eyes and her breathing calmed, everything became sluggish. She blinked at him in slow motion it seemed and took a deep breath.

"Querida, it's going to be alright. Just listen to Alec and everything will be fine…" slowly the man reached his hand to her. She stared at it for a moment, not sure what to do. And then the rest of her life, before all this weirdness came back to her. Playing with Alec when they were children, long midnight walks with him as teenagers, he left her to become a vampire and then she met Gomez in the market one day. Her heart was broken and she didn't know how to move on with her life but somehow this new man made it possible. She began to meet him in the park and take long walks with him. He asked her to marry him. She couldn't believe it and said, 'yes,' the moment her vocabulary came back to her. Spending days and nights planning for the wedding… and practicing for the honeymoon. Alec, after two full years of hearing nothing from him, he reappeared and asked her to run away with him. Telling him about Gomez and having an all new experience with her heart, it wasn't broken or whole or healed, it was torn. She chose Gomez, she loved Gomez; but Alec was her first love and she still thought of him fondly, but she didn't want to spend the rest of her life with him. The day she got married to Gomez; not even 48 hours before. The long train ride and the kisses exchanged to get to this remote location close to the Bermuda Triangle. She remembered the first night of their honeymoon and the wedding present Gomez had presented her with. He had used it to carve her initials in his leg and then she had carved the heart around them. She remembered the note and the knife. The scream… the agony of losing him. She recalled her own sacrifice, knowing she would never be able to live in this life without her other half. She remembered the light… and then she remembered the pain. That was all she remembered after the light was the pain, the pain of Changing, the pain of Thirst… but it all went away when she had looked into his eyes. And now she was staring at his outstretched hand and she realized she had relived everything in mere moments. She took his hand,

"Gomez… I'm so sorry…" She didn't know what else to say and her eyes started to tear up. She was normally a very unemotional woman; she didn't like it when others saw her weakness. And then she recalled something Alec had said to her through the pain, 'You must learn to control it or it will destroy you and everything you hold dear, including Gomez and the child you carry within your womb…' That would certainly explain her raging emotions. She would blame it on the hormones if anyone asked. Gomez pulled her to him and held her close, she breathed in his scent of shoe polish, cigar smoke and clean linens. He smelled like home.

"Sorry for what, Cara Mia?" Gomez asked, "I see no fault here."

"I almost destroyed you and Alec and our child and…" Morticia couldn't figure out what else to say… there was nothing else to say. She had almost failed, and where would she be then?

"But you didn't. That's all that matters to me, Cara," he reached up and placed a hand on her head, stroking the ebony curls there. He whispered sweet nothings in her ear, they made no real sense, meaningless coos that he would normally make to a small child; but at this point in time it seemed like she needed sweet nothings whispered to her. She curled up inside of his arms and they stood there; him holding her and her weeping silently into his suit jacket. Neither of them noticed when Alec quietly slipped out of the room, nor when he closed the door to give them privacy. They never heard from him again but he maintained his mute vigil over the family, making sure Morticia contained her blood lust in the beginning months and then simply not willing to let her go.

**A/N: Please review!**


	6. A Heart on the Mend

**Disclaimer: I do not own Addams Family or Twilight. That privilege goes to Chas Addams, Paramount, Summit Entertainment and Stephanie Meyer. Any characters, ideas or whatever else that may be recognized is theirs. Anything not recognizable is mine, as is the plot.**

**A/N: Here's the last chapter, I hope you enjoy it.**

Morticia surprised him again and again. She always had since they were no older than 5 and 6, they were playing swords and though he had been training for a couple months and she hadn't at all she beat him. Managed to disarm him, had him on his knees with the swords to his throat. Ten years later when they were teenagers she surprised him again by her dancing skills at a ball.

And now she surprised Alec again by how well she adapted to the life of a vampire and controlled her blood lust so soon. He watched the happy family as snow fell silently around him, blanketing the world in white. For all of his superhuman senses snow was still silent, tasteless and devoid of smell. Gomez entered Alec's line of sight, he had been able to save Morticia's husband, leaving minimal scar damage even, but he had not been able to save Morticia. Her life was saved, yes, but her soul was a goner… or so he had thought. But watching her now he realized just how wrong he was, for no one who was that happy and lovely could have a damned soul. Perhaps it was because she didn't choose her fate, like him, but that instead it was forced upon her but the actions of him and his sister.

His sister, Jane, whom he hated with everything he stood for, his entire being. And yet, without her he would be lost. She was still his sister and he still loved her. There was a phrase he had heard once, "I may hate you a little bit more, but I'll never love you any less." That was how he felt about Jane. He hated her more, perhaps even more than he hated anyone else on the Earth, but he still loved her with every fiber of his being. It made no sense and his head hurt when he thought about it too hard.

Morticia gave birth to the child a couple of months ago, on Halloween; she called the little boy her All Hallows Eve present. His name was Pugsly, not the name Alec would have chosen for the boy, but then again, he wasn't Alec's child so Alec had no say in his name. In fact Alec hadn't spoken to Morticia and Gomez since that fateful night almost a year ago to the day.

It was how he wanted it. Morticia chose another over him and she was happy, that's all he had ever truly wanted. And, knowing Morticia would live forever, Gomez had taken up the dark arts. He knew all he would need to know to live forever with her. They had moved into a glorious mansion that Gomez had had built for Morticia and their family. Morticia's mother and sister had not moved in with the Addams, actually, they never heard much from the Frump family. It wasn't that they didn't get along or didn't want to talk to each other, merely, Ophelia wasn't married yet and Mrs. Frump spent every waking moment trying to find a descent suitor for her oldest daughter. Ophelia spent her waking hours with every suitor Mrs. Frump put before the poor girl.

Alas Gomez's mother and cousin (on occasion) lived with the young couple in their glorious mansion. The butler, Lurch, lived with the family as well; Alec still wasn't quite certain what the eight foot man was. Morticia's uncle Fester lived with the family merely because he had nowhere else to go, sadly enough. Ah, well, he was a good babysitter if nothing else, and young little Pugsly absolutely adored the man.

Alec had thought he had been able to save Morticia's life but not her soul – well, if her soul was damned then he was glad he had been the one to damn it, she was happier than he could ever have been able to make her. Realizing what exactly had been holding him to this place since her marriage, he decided to leave. He understood now that it wasn't his wanting to protect her, it was the possibility that she would come back to him. He knew now that she would never come back and she certainly didn't need his help in life. She had it much more figured out than he, at any rate. Just as quietly as he had come, Alec left; leaving not even his footprints behind for fresh snow covered his tracks.

For the first time since Morticia had gotten married she felt her life had privacy, a great burden was lifted from her shoulders. The eyes she had felt at her back for countless hours were no longer there, she had her suspicions, but no proof. Her worries were quickly swept from her mind as her husband held her from behind. She had never felt safer or happier in her entire existence.

**A/N: Please, please, please review!**


End file.
